


Lift in Snippets

by SecondSeraphim



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSeraphim/pseuds/SecondSeraphim
Summary: A collection of connected drabbles for the Life is Strange fandom. LOTS of poly.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price/Taylor Christensen, Taylor Christensen/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Chloe Price
Comments: 31
Kudos: 37





	1. Max has a Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ipomia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipomia/gifts), [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



“Face it Max you totally have a type.”

_“I do not.”_

“Uh huh. What kind of relationship are you in Max?”

_“…a polyamorous one.”_

“And who all are you dating?”

_“You, Rachel, Kate, Victoria, and Taylor.”_

“And what do we all have in common?”

_“…you’re all gorgeous women?”_

*blush* “Blonde! We’re all blonde!”

_“Your hair is blue!”_

“And what color is it when it isn’t blue?!”

_“…I may have a type.”_


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a serious talk.

“About a year ago,” Rachel began, catching the attention of all of her girlfriends, “before this whole thing, I did something really fucking stupid. I…I cheated on Chloe”.

Max and Chloe, who already knew this story, merely pulled their girlfriend into a hug. Kate and Taylor both covered their mouth’s with matching expressions of shock, while Victoria merely flipped herself right-side up from where she had laying on her back.

“Holy shit. _That’s_ why you two broke up last year?” at Chloe’s terse nod Victoria exhaled. “Well shit. I owe you an apology Price. I always figured it was something you did.”

At that Rachel and Max both flushed in anger while Chloe shrunk in on herself. Absorbing the looks two of her girlfriends were giving her and the withdrawn appearance of the third (as well as the glares from the remaining two), Victoria backed up. “Shit, sorry! That was an incredibly bitchy thing to say.”

“It’s not far off the mark” muttered Chloe, only for Rachel and Max’s glares to switch to her.

“Bullshit!” they echoed each other.

“But-“

“Bull. Shit.

“If anything,” Max began, ignoring the warning look Rachel was now sending her way, “It was my fault”.

“Also bullshit!” Rachel interrupted.

“But-” Chloe began, but Rachel was having none of it.

“No! Look, yeah I was upset with you, but I’m the one who chose to spread her legs instead of sitting down and talking to you about it.”

“I wasn’t the easiest person to talk to. I still aren’t.” Chloe tried to argue, but Rachel wouldn’t let her.

“That doesn’t matter. I still should have tried.”

“Uh,” Kate interjected, speaking up for the first time since the conversation began. “Why exactly do Max and Chloe think it was their fault?”

Rachel tried to reply but Chloe beat her to it. “Spent half the time I was with my girlfriend talking about my time spent with another girl.”

“Oh yeah that would have done it”

“Victoria!”

“Sorry Sweet-T but it would have”

“Ok yes fine! I was jealous of Max and irritated at how much Chloe talked about her. That doesn’t make what happened either of their faults.”

Kate placed a comforting hand on Rachel’s leg and gave it a squeeze, urging her to continue her story.

“Anyway yeah, Chloe found out and we fell apart and then I had a scare and my new relationship fell apart even faster. After that Jefferson of all people started to show an interest in me but by then I was just done with men. So, I went back to Chloe and begged her to take me back. And she did. And then Max showed up and I fell in love with her. Only this time instead of being an idiot I sat Chloe down and talked to her. And now here we are.”

“I’d heard that Jefferson tended to be too friendly with his students. Kinda creepy.”

“…Victoria you spent the first month of the semester waving your butt at him like a flag.”

“…I may have been jealous of the attention he was paying Rachel and Max.”

“I'm very proud of you” began Kate, drawing the gaze of the others. “For telling the rest of us all of this. I can't imagine it would have been easy. And there is something I want you to know. I think, that is, one of the things I believe is that something doesn’t have to be good for good to come of it. What you did to Chloe…it wasn’t good. But if you hadn’t…if Nathan hadn’t tried…what he tried…then we might not be here. We might not be… _us._ ”

Rachel stared at the quiet Christian girl in surprise. Then she leaned forward, grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Pulling back, she smiled as the blushing girl. “God, do I love you” she looked around at the others “All of you”, she added, before returning her focus to Kate “So fucking much.”

Kate grinned back. “Hella”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend to take as long as I did to post a second chapter. I started this just intending it to be a series of unconnected one shots when something horrible happened: I figured out a way to connect many of them. So I've been going through my list of story ideas as splitting them into two: One list, a series of chapters all set in the same continuity but not necessarily a strict chronology, and a story composed of unconnected tidbits and flashes of different realities. This story is the former. The later can be found in my profile.
> 
> Now that I've finally managed to get this second chapter out it hopefully won't be too long until I get the third out but until then I'll see you.


	3. How We Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All stories start somewhere.

The sound of Rachel’s phone buzzing brought Chloe’s attention away from where she was rubbing her girlfriend’s feet. Glancing down the couch, she couldn’t help the grin at the adorable look of annoyance on Rachel’s face. “Problems?”

“Photography teacher at Blackwell is about to leave for the summer and wanted to offer me a private photoshoot before he left.”

“He’s supposed to be pretty famous though right? Wouldn’t that be good for your portfolio and shit?”

“…that’s not all he’s offering.”

“Oh?” At her girlfriend’s silence it clicked. “Oh!” she patted the seat next to her and Rachel sat up so they could talk better. “So he’s trying to get in your pants huh.”

“Yeah…”, Rachel looked up all of a sudden, desperation clear on her face. “I haven’t done anything with him! I swear! I wouldn’t do that to you!”

The _again_ goes unsaid by them both.

“And he keeps trying to come up with excuses to talk to me-”

“Babe-”

“But I’ve been coming up with excuses and blowing him off-”

“Honey-”

“-cause I don’t _trust_ myself alone with him and-”

“RACHEL”

She shut up.

“I trust you. If you say nothing happened then nothing happened.”

“How” Rachel whispered, “How could you trust me?”.

“Because I’m fucking awesome”, she snarkily replied as they doorbell rang. She paused as she got up and saw the other girl’s unsure face. “Hey,” she cupped her cheek. “We’re gonna be ok.” She turned to get the door. “Trust me babe, ain’t nothing and nobody gonna come between us.” She pulled the door open.

And froze. “M-max?”

“Hey Chloe…I-I’m home.”


	4. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in a name?

“Hey, if we all got married, what would our last name be?”

“You mean like all six of us?”

“Yeah”

“Camp”.

“Camp?”

“Chase-Christensen-Caufield-Amber-Marsh-Price. Camp. Two of the C’s are silent”.

“…Camp it is”.

“You know, you don’t have to get married to legally change your name right?”

“…to the courthouse!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to BluestheCriminalWhirlwind. Ask and you shall receive.
> 
> (This is just a funny aside. They don't actually go through with it.)


	5. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date gets interrupted and a friendship dies.

Taylor’s eyes were beautiful.

This was the primary thought occupying the mind of Victoria Chase as they danced together at the latest Vortex Club event.

“Some party huh?” Her girlfriend called over the music.

“Yeah”, Victoria agreed automatically. Not that she was paying that much focus on the party, her attention instead fully on her partner. Something that Taylor no doubt noticed as she gave her a sly grin.

“Or do you have something better to look at?”

Victoria blushed, and tore her gaze away from Taylor for a moment to look around. There wasn’t that much worth seeing to be honest, at least compared to her partner’s face, though there were a few things of interest. Scott talking to Graham, Nathan slipping something into Marsh’s drink, Ward and Watson making out in the corner, and-

Wait.

Back up.

Victoria didn’t even think. She shot forward toward the Christian girl, ripping the cup from her grasp just as it reached her lips, then continuing past the girl in one smooth motion to reach her target. Grabbing Nathan by the shoulder, she spun him around and just as he opened his mouth tossed the drink right in his face.

He sputtered. “What the hell?”

“That’s what I should be asking.” Victoria snarled. “As in, what the hell do you think you are doing trying to sneak Marsh a _fucking roofie.”_

Marsh and Taylor both gasped behind her, and Victoria didn’t need to turn around to picture the look of disgust on her girlfriend’s face, nor the tears in Marsh’s eyes. Nathan’s eyes narrowed.

“Why don’t you mind your owning fucking business,” he demanded, stepping up so that he was right in her face. “Go fuck your pet lesb-”.

Victoria slammed her head forward into Nathan’s face. A crack rang out, and Nathan stumbled back grasping his bleeding nose. Victoria wasted no time, spinning and shoving Marsh into Taylor’s arms. “Get her out of here. Don’t leave her till she’s with one of her girlfriends.”

“But what about-”

“Look out!” shouted Marsh, and Victoria snapped her head around- only for it to snap back a moment later as Nathan’s fist slammed into it. Stumbling, she caught herself. Seeing that the other two girls were both still there, she snapped at them.

“Go!”

“But-”

“GO!”

Taylor grabbed Marsh and pulled her away. Victoria paid them no mind past that however, as she no sooner turned her full attention back to Nathan than she had to jerk back to avoid another blow.

“You bitch!” he shouted “You’ve ruined everything! _He wanted her!_ ”

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about?” she demanded as she continued to dodge. Victoria looked around for help, wondering why no one was intervening in the obvious fight, before realizing that the music was too _loud_ , the people too drunk and too high to even notice anything going on. She was on her own as Nathan continued to advance, an unstable look in his eye.

“I’ll just have to give him you instead!” He shouted lunging at her. Continuing to dodge, she was foiled momentarily when her back pressed up against the wall. With nowhere for her to go Nathan quickly pushed himself up against her and slapped his open palm against her mouth. Assuming at first that he was merely trying to prevent her from screaming, Victoria’s eyes widened as she relealized the boy was attempting to push something into her mouth. With a shiver of dread, she realized what it must have been; another drug, likely the same as whatever he tried to slip Marsh. And there was no way for her to get away from him; he was stronger than her and she had no leverage.

Leverage!

Victoria let go from trying to pull his hand away and quickly grabbed his wrist with one hand and brought the other down on the inside of his elbow, pulling him down and close before jerking her knee up and slamming it into his gut. The pressure on her mouth disappeared as Nathan let out an oomph but Victoria wasn’t done with him. Pulling her leg back again, she slipped her hands behind his head and pulled it down and forward at the same time her leg shot back up. A resounding crack shot out as her kneecap met his face, and Nathan’s head jerked back for a moment before he collapsed to the ground and lay still.

Panting, Victoria brought her leg back one more time and slammed it into Nathan’s side; his body jerked but remained silent. Sneering, she bent down to pocket the dropped pill then turned back to Nathan.

“Consider yourself out of the Vortex.” She sneered.

With that parting remark she turned and made her way out of the pool building, limping towards the dorms and to her girlfriend.

She needed a spa trip after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is a secret badass and you can’t tell me otherwise.
> 
> Note: Double update today! Make sure you check out the previous chapter as well.


	6. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce finds out.

Joyce Madsen walked into her house to find her daughter’s girlfriend cheating on her with her best friend.

To say she was pissed would be an understatement.

“What the hell?” Joyce demanded as she pulled the blonde and brunette off of each other from where they had been making out on the couch.

“It’s not what it looks like! Honestly!” twin voices pleaded with her, but she ignored them.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” she demanded, turning on the blonde. “I told Chloe it was a mistake taking you back” Joyce growled at Rachel. “I’ve known you were trouble ever since you got her kicked out of school. And you!” she snapped, spinning on Max. The girl was crying, holding herself tight. Rachel tried to get to her, to comfort her, but Joyce shoved her back. “How could you do this to Chloe? Either of you? Haven’t you both hurt her enough?”

“What’s going on?” Came a voice from the stairway. Joyce looked over to find her daughter standing there, a stack of DVDs in her hands.

“Your mom walked in on Max and me. Kissing.” Rachel answered, using Joyce’s distraction to finally pull the sobbing brunette into her arms. “S-she didn’t react well.”

“Shit” Chloe murmured and pushed past the confused woman, dropping the DVD’s on the table and wrapping her own arms around her childhood friend. “Shuu, Max it’s ok.”

“N-no…I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t have come here…I-I’m just screwing it all up”

“None of that” Chloe interjected firmly.

“But-“

“No.” Chloe repeated herself. “I just got you back Max. Don’t abandon me again. Not even up here” She added, gently touching the side of Max’s head.

“O-ok.” Max mumbled, only for her face to morph into a smile as Chloe darted in for a quick kiss. The kiss was interrupted but a moment later though by a voice.

“Will someone tell me what the hell’s going on here?”

Chloe pulled the other two girls up off of the couch and turned to face her mother, standing as a shield between them and her. “We’re together”

Joyce stared. “What?”

“We’re together” Chloe repeated. “The three of us.”

Joyce continued to stare, a frown slowly building on her face. Finally, she turned to Rachel.

“Was this your doing? One heartstring not enough for you to play with?”

Instantly Chloe was in her face. “Back off” she snarled at her parent. “It was my idea!”

“What?” Joyce asked completely dumbfounded.

“I love them mom”

“Oh Chloe” Joyce’s voice softened. “You can’t love more than one person”

Chloe bristled. “Bullshit! Or what, you don’t love dad anymore?” She demanded, and Joyce rolled her eyes.

“That’s different! Your father isn’t with us anymore. It’s not like I’m cheating on him or David with each other!”

“That’s not what we’re doing either!” Max protested, but flinched back when Joyce sent her a glare.

“Really? Cause I don’t see the difference.”

“We all know about it.” Rachel spoke, “We agreed to it…noone’s lying to anyone.”

“Mom please” Chloe began, stepping forward and laying a hand on her mother’s shoulder. “It took me a long time to accept you and David. I admit that and I’m sorry. But please. Accept this.”

But the whole time Chloe had been talking Joyce had just been shaking her head.

“I’m sorry but no. This isn’t right. You can’t be with two people Chloe. And if this is the kind of thing that these two are going to be dragging you into then they aren’t welcome here anymore.”

“What!?”

Joyce turned to Rachel and Max. “You need to both move out. Immediately. I don’t want you here another night.”

“Are you serious?” Chloe demanded. “Where the fuck are they supposed to go?!?”

“They have parents too.”

Chloe prepared to argue further, but could tell her mother would not budge on this. “Fine,” she growled. “We’ll go pack our bags.”

“I’m not throwing _you_ out Chloe!” her mother protested.

“Yes,” Chloe argued as she pulled the two most important people in the world up the stairs behind her. “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during the summer before Max starts at Blackwell. Both she and Rachel were bunking in Chloe’s room.
> 
> If you are enjoying this story please feel free to leave a comment. They feed me.
> 
> If you want some Pricemarsh in your lives, please check out my recently published story “On This Ledge We Stand Together”. I’m considering a sequel to it, so feel free to comment there as well please.


	7. Sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sus.

Chloe paused as she walked into the room and saw the corpse laying on the floor. “Shit!” she cursed, slamming the report button.

“What happened?” Max cried as she and the others all ran into the room.

“Rachel’s dead.”

“Shit!”

“Did anyone see anything sus?”

A round of no’s echoes back and her and Chloe sighed.

“I think it’s obvious what happened” Victoria stated, her gaze firmly on Chloe. “This is clearly a case of self-reporting.”

“WHAT” demanded Chloe incredulously.

“Maybe a little trouble in paradise hmm?”

“Trouble in- _we’re all dating her or did you forget that.”_

“I’m just saying-”

“And I’m just saying that you’re trying AWFULLY hard to point suspicion at me. So, where exactly where YOU when Rachel died huh?

The two girls glared at each other, only for Taylor to push them apart. “That’s enough. We need to figure out what happened.”

“I don’t think we can” Kate began. “We don’t have enough information. Skip?”

“Skip” Four voices echoed back, and that was that.

\---

“Goddamned Victoria trying to set me up” Chloe grumbled as she stomped toward Reactor for her final task. “Bitch try to kill me I’ll judo chop her ass. That sweet, sweet ass” Chloe grumbled, her mind drifting into a daydream. It was brought to a grinding halt however as she tripped over something and crashed to the ground. “Mother fucker…what the fuck did I..” her flashlight came to rest of the offending object.

Victoria’s body, skin a deathly pale and head twisted to an unnatural angle.

“Shit!” She screamed, scrambling back and up onto her feet. Just as she got her balance Kate walked into the room, only to pause, a look of horror crossing her face as she found Chloe standing over Victoria’s corpse.

“Ok,” Chloe began calmly, “I know what this looks like, but-”

\---

“-you all suck.” Chloe grumbled as she was flung out the airlock.

\---

“Well shoot, I guess it wasn’t her” Max commented as she watched Chloe float away into the vacuum of space. “Now what,” she asked, turning around.

Just in time to watch as Kate slit Taylor’s throat. “Shi-”

DEFEAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always the quiet ones...
> 
> I did NOT mean to be gone this long but I'm planning on a super eventful serious of chapters and literally every time I try to work on them something gets in the way. So here's a nice drabble to tide everyone over.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of great LiS authors such as Ipomia and Rainboq, who inspired me to try writing again.


End file.
